Naruto, sa sœur, leurs ami(e)s et des nouveaux?
by Lovelymangagaara
Summary: Naruto et sa petite-sœur Yuri sont a l'école avec leurs ami(e)s respectif mais des nouveaux comme gentils ou méchant arrive au lycée ... qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Regarder se comment chaque couple se sont mis! Petit résumé pourri et ma premiere histoire que j'ai fait en 3eme et que j'ai modifier maintenant mais j'espère que ca va vous plaire!


_Chapitre 1:_ _Une rentrée! Mouvementé?_

-Debout Yuri, Naruto vous allez être au retards!. dit une personne une voix féminin que je connaissez que trop bien

-HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM/ NNNNOOOONNN LAISSE MOI MES RAMENS! Répondis-je avec mon frère endormit

-Yuri tu ne veut pas revoir t'es amies par hasard? Me demanda mon père près des escalier.

Ah oui c 'est vraie mes amies!

Bonjour je m'appelle Yuri et la je suis en retard pour retrouver mes amies car aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je vais en seconde. Donc la je me prépare pour aller au lycée, alors je regarde dans mon placard qu'es-ce que je vais mettre?..., ah oui! je vais mettre mon leggins noir et un tee-shirt bleu foncé auquel dessus se trouve le drapeau d'Angleterre. Bon maintenant que j'ai mes habits, je vais a la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller et bien sur comme je suis 100% naturel je ne met pas de maquillage.

quelque instant plus tard...

Bon maintenant que je suis prête et que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuné c'est a dire rien du tout j'y vais, bien sur je n'oublie pas mon sac et mes chaussure et comme il fait beau et un peu chaud je ne prendrez pas de veste.

-Bonjour maman, Bonjour papa bien dormi? Demandais-je heureuse mais presser

-Oui et toi? Me répondis mes parents

-Oui comme un ange... Bon bah moi j'y vais. Dis-je en partant

-Mais attend et ton petit déj'? Me demande t-elle inquiète

-Je n'ai pas faim, a plus ...

-Ah les jeunes... dit-il en soupirant

Je viens juste de partir de chez moi que mon portable sonne ... ah! c'est Naruto qu'es-ce qu'il veut lui.

 **-Au?**

 **-Putain t'aurais pu m'attendre c pas compliqué ?**

 **-Non tu m'aurais retarder et en plus il faut que je parle a hinata *regard et sourire sadique***

 **-Hin...Hinata ? il faut que je me dêpeche ! Tut Tut**

Bon bah voila qui est fait et maintenant je cours avant d'être rattraper par mon crétin de frère.

10 minutes plus tard...  
Ah j'arrive enfin a destination, mais qui vois-je c'est HINATA, TENTEN et INO mes girls préférer.

-Ahhh! mes girls, comment allez-vous? vous m'avez trop manquer. Dis-je trop contente en les prenant une à une dans mes bras

-Ahhh toi aussi tu nous a manqué et sinon on va bien et toi? dit-elle en répondant a mon étreinte

-Bah moi nickel maintenant que je suis avec vous, sinon vos vacances ?

-Trop bien et toi?

-Moi? tant que j'étais avec mon livre pour faire des fics tout va a la perfection *yeux qui pétilles*

-euuhhh *se regarde entre elles puis me regarde*

-Ahahahahah mdr vous aurez du voir vos têtes sérieux *rigole* mais non je déc' sa c'est très bien passée. dis-je en souriant

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles mais si on allées voir nos classes ? Demande Hinata.

-C'est partie.

Nous regardions les fiches car comme la principale est malade et que la principale adjoint voulez pas faire l'appelle alors c'était sur une fiche ... alors on chercha et on trouva nos noms YEAHHHH on est tous ensemble. J'ai envie de faire une farce car comme il y avait trop de monde on avait décider qui va regarder, je me suis désigner et là je reviens trop triste pour leur faire croire qu'on ai pas dans la même classe. *rit diabolique*

-Alors? Demande t-elle inquiète.

\- *viens vers elles triste et avec une voix triste* On est...

Ou pas ...

-*les regarde puis les sautes dessus* On est dans la même classe!

-Putain mais t'es folles, mais c'est cool quand même. Dit-elle après avoir m'avoir frappé chacune leur tour.

Tient sa sonne ... Zut les cours!

-... *fait semblant de pleurer*

On étaient dans la salle ... ont attendis 45 minutes ... non mais le profs se fiche de nous c'est pas possible .

-Bonjour a tous et excuser moi pour mon retard mais j'ai rencontrer une vieille dame qui...

-ON S'EN FOU VOUS ETES EN RETARDS SA N'EXCUSE RIEN! Dis-je avec mes amies sauf hina en gueulant

- _Bon bah l'année va être belle avec elles._ Pensa le prof

Brefs le profs nous donna tous ce qu'un profs principale doit nous donner, ah j'avais oublié de dire qu'il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Et puis après cela, ils nous expliqua comment se déroulé le lycée, non mais on le sait c'était dans le règlement. Non mais sérieux il nous prend vraiment pour des moins que rien.

DRIIIINNGGGGGGG!

OUAIS sa sonne génial c'est pas trop tôt! On est dans la cour car après tout c'est la pause. Et ah voila mon frère avec ses potes et ils vient vers nous ... mon frère n'est pas content mais alors la pas du tout.

-Tu te fiche de moi tu m'as pas attendu normalement ça devait être moi le premier. S'énerva mon frère

-Oui mais comme tu traîner au lit, moi je devais me dépêcher donc maintenant tu te tais.

Tient je remarqua qu'ils y avait 2 nouveaux mais OH PUTAIN ... M...m...m...mais qui c'est ce BEAU GOSS?!

-Mais qui sont ses gens grand-frère? Demandais-je

-Hein?! Ah oui alors je te présente Kira No Sabaku et Gaara No Sabaku, ils sont nouveaux dans ma classe.

-Ah ... euh ... enchanter Dis-je en rougissant devant Gaara

-Enchanter. Dit les deux nouveaux.

Wouah alors comme ça il s'appelle Gaara, qu'il est beau!

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive t'es toute rouge Dit mon frère avec un sourire en coin

-Q...q...quoi t...tu ...tu fait ...fausse r...route, je ne suis pas rouge, Dis-je rouge

Pffff tout le monde est mort de rire, ouais c'est ça rigoler pendant qu'il est encore tant mais... oh!

-Dis moi Naruto tu me dis que je rougie ok, mais toi quand il y a hinata tu ne rougie pas peut être hein? dis-je en souriant avec un regard qui veut tout dire

-M...mais ... non...non... pas du...du...tout U/U

AHAHAHAH sa y est je l'ai eu ma revanche et la on est tous MDR sauf mon frère évidement.

-Mais pourquoi vous rigolez?! dit-il a ses potes sidérer

-Car c'est trop marrant *mort de rire*

-Ah au faite vous avait qui comme prof principal?

-On a Azuma et vous? Répondis Sasuke après s'être calmé

-On ... a...Ka... kakashi-sensei. Répondis Hinata timidement

-Ah vous avez pas de chance car lui il ai toujours en retard. Dit Kiba en rigolant

-T'inquiète on l'avait remarquer, tss quel plaie. Dis-je avec Ino et Tenten.

On continua a discuter, enfin Naruto et Kiba faisaient le pitre tandis que moi je regarder en silence et admiration la beauté de gaara. AHHH! Qu'il ai beau c'est yeux bleu/vert turquoise entourer de noir et ses cheveux rouge sang et son tatouage le rend encore plus sexy, pendant que je m'extasier tout le monde ne parler plus ,même mon frère qui était le plus bavard ... ils me regarder, je réalisa subitement que même gaara me regarder, je détourna mon regard et je les regarda avec surprise, bah qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive?

-Bah vous en faite une tête sa va pas? Leur demandais-je surprise

-Bah c'est pas sa mais tu regarder bizarrement Gaara donc on se demander pourquoi? dit Tenten avec un sourire en coin.

-Hein?! Vous avez pas autre chose à foutre que vous posez des questions de pourquoi je regarde Gaara? et puis j'ai bien le droit après tout je le connais pas donc voilà

-Quel excuse Yuri tu n'en a pas trouver mieux?

-Et bien je suis désolé que se soit la pure vérité très cher Shikamaru

On a pas eu le temps de continuer que la sonnerie a retentit, ... bon tant pis!

-Bon on se voit se midi a plus les gens! *commence a partir puis me retourne*... Vous venez Hina, Ino, Ten?

-Ouiii Sur arriver! Un plus

Et on partis pour allez en cours.

A Midi...

DRINGGGG!

Enfin midi j'ai cru que c'était interminable, mais bon je vais revoir MON GAARA!

-J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir.

-De toute façons Ino, tu dis ça mais tu t'es quand même endormie, Dis-je en rigolant

-Mais chut! Me dit Ino en me tirant la langue

On continua a rigolé comme ça et on arriva a la cafétéria et tout le monde était à table, on pris nos plateau et alla à la table de mon frère. Il resta 5 places dont une a coter de Kira si je me souviens bien de son nom.

-Excuse-moi, tu t'appelle Kira c'est sa? dis-je en m'adressant a Kira

-Oui pourquoi?

-C'étais pour savoir si je pouvais me mettre a coter de toi?

-Oui vas-y!

-Alors je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu va devoir passée a mon interrogatoire. Dis-je tout en m'asseyant

-Ah ... euh... pourquoi? Demande t-elle gênée

-Comme t'es une nouvelle dans le groupe t'as le droit de posée des questions sur nous mais il faut d'abord que tu répond au notre. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Bon ... euh... ok.

-Ah tout d'abord! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard? Demandais-je

-Euh... Je ne sais pas.

-Ah ok. T'aime quoi? Demandais-je

-Comment ça? demanda t-elle avec incompréhension

-Et bien par exemple t'aime lire? Des trucs comme ça. Expliqua Tenten

-Ah euh j'aime la plage, mes potes du lycée, les chiens, ma famille, j'aime bien me maquiller mais pas trop quand même,montée a cheval et je sens que je vais aimer mes futurs délires avec vous les filles.

-Ouais t'inquiète nous aussi

-T'aime pas quoi? Demanda Hinata

-Je n'aime pas lire, les focus, les poufs, les machos, les prétentieux, qu'on maltraite les animaux, les gens arrogant, et ceux qui parle 24h/24 de sexe.

-Comment ça? Demanda Ino en plissant les yeux en essayent de comprendre.

-Et bien je veux bien avoir des délires sur le sexe et d'en parler mais tout le temps c'est lassant a force.

-Ouais bah avec mon frère et kiba tu es servie, enfin surtout ensemble.

-Ah Ok.

-Et sinon ton type de mec c'est quoi? Demanda Ino avec les yeux qui pétille

-Mon type de mec? ... Hummm... C'est quelqu'un qui aime les animaux, qui entretien bien son corps, qui soit pervers mais pas trop, car il faut quand même qui ai de l'intelligence et sinon qu'il soit gentleman et il faut pas qu'il soit asexué.

-Oh que c'est mignon! répondis-je avec les filles en rigolant suivie de Kira

-Bref a moi *sourire sadique* ... alors commençons par le commencement Yuri!

\- Euh ... Oui? répondis-je avec un regard inquiète

-Tu n'aurais pas craquer pour mon frère, par hasard?

-Euh qui Moi?... non, bien sur que non. Dis-je rouge.

-Ahahahah mais oui, casper on te croit. Dite les filles en me regardent avec exaspération mais un sourire en coin

-Mais pourquoi, vous me croyais pas?! Dis-je en faisant semblant de pleurer

-Car c trop flagrant que t'as flasher sur lui Me dit-elle en tirant la langue

-NARUTO! VIENS M'AIDER !

-Que ce passe t'il petite sœur?

-Elles disent que j'ai craqué pour Gaara.

-Bah elles ont pas tord Me dit Naruto avec un sourire espiègle

-Naruto tu n'ai qu'un sale traite.

-Que se passe t-il? Dit une personne derrière moi.

-Ah! Gaara justement les filles pense que ... HMM!

Il ne pouvait plus parler car j'ai mis ma main sur sa bouche.

-Bah Yuri qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pourquoi tu laisse pas ton frère continuer?

-Car il ... il ... allait ... di... dire une ... connerie. Dis-je rouge

-Bah qu'il le dit quand même ... a moins que l'une d'entre vous savent ce qu'il voulait dire?

-Bah oui on le sait Dite les filles en même temps

-Ah! Et c quoi?

-Euh que Yuri ... Commença Hinata timidement

-Quoi moi?

-Elle as flashé sur toi. Fini Ino avec le sourire.

Oh non! Elle as dit! Je suis dans la merde, Pourquoi c'est chose n'arrive qu'a moi?

-Quoi?! Vous êtes sérieuse les filles. Demanda gaara en rougissant

-Non non c'est du pipo ... Bien sur que c la vérité Dirent-elles en souriant

-*pleure en silence cacher part mes cheveux*

-ça va Yuri? Tu pleure?

-Yuri? Deamanda gaara en se rapproche de moi

-Laissez-moi! *partie en courant*

J'étais partie derrière le lycée, je venais a peine de m'asseoir que j'entendis une personne m'a appeler ... ah!  
C'est kira.

-Bah pourquoi t'es partie comme ça? demanda Kira

-Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez pleurer dis-je les larmes aux yeux

-Tous sa parce qu'on as dit a Gaara que tu avais flashé sur lui?

-*je ochat de la tête*

-Fallait bien qu'il sache un jour ou l'autre

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais, vous venez a peine d'arrivez et je ne connais presque rien de lui, et puis j'en suis sur qu'il ne m'aime pas...

-Ah mais tu sais je connais mon frère et ses goûts et franchement tu est sont type de fille

-Vraiment?! dis-je surprise

-Oui! Dit-elle en souriant

-Ah! Au faite vu qu'on ai que toute les deux, j'avais remarqué que tu reluquer Kiba dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

-Mais non pas du tout mais ou est-ce que tu allais chercher ça dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant la tête

-Me prend pas pour une idiote mais bon au moins sa nous fait un moins commun

-Ah bon?

-Oui, C'est que on est toute les deux "amoureuse" d'un garçon qu'on connait presque rien de lui

-Ah oui, c'est vrai

On continua a discuter alors que au self...

-Euh... que ... quelqu'un ... m'explique ce qui c'est passé? *toujours choqué de ce qui vient de se passer*

-Bon en gros voila, toi tu es arriver avec ta sœur, ma sœur a était ensorcelé par t'as beauté ancestrale .. bref les filles quoi, puis ensuite tu es intervenu a leur conversation et tu as apprit que m'as sœur as flashé sur toi, alors ma sœur très émotive et partis pleurer chez pas ou, d'ailleurs ... et t'as sœur es partie la rejoindre ... je vais surement faire le même chose qu'elle! Dit naruto en commençant a partir

-Ah bah la je comprend mieux toute suite! Et est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?! demanda gaara sérieux

-Euh ... je veux pas faire mon salaud mais vaut mieux pas!

-Bah moi je viens alors! dit kiba en s'incrustant

-Pour ma sœur ou pour sa sœur?! Demanda Naruto perplexe

-On va dire les deux dit Kiba en tirant la langue

Naruto et kiba étaient partis nous rejoindre tandis que nous on continua a rigolez et a mieux se connaitre ... Tient ils sont la

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous faite? ... On croyez que toi *en me désignant* tu pleurais et toi *en désignant kira* que tu la consoler ?! Bah la on comprend plus rien Dirent-ils en même surpris

-Ah! Naruto et Kiba ... Bah comme vous voyez tout va pour le meilleur du monde.

-Ah ok ca va alors... Dirent-ils en même temps

-Comment il l'as pris la nouvelle? Demanda Kira inquiète

-Il est tout chamboulé le pauvre ... il voulait venir mais j'ai refuser valait mieux pas sinon te connaissant tu en voudras jamais nous parler si il était la hein petite sœur? Répondis naruto

-Oui c'est vraie t'as raison, ... il faut que j'aille m'excuser a Gaara. Dis-je en souriant

Sur reparti au self ...

-Gaara je voulais m'excuser pour toute a l'heure et je ferais tout pour m'excuser

-D'accord tu viens avec moi au restaurant ce soir Dit-il en souriant

-Euh d'accord dis-je en rougissant

Gaara s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit "viens bien habiller" et je ocha la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

Après les cours  
Je partie vite fait de la classe et la je vois kira

-Kira? Tu fait quoi la? On dirait que tu attend quelqu'un?

-Oui je t'attendais

-Ah pourquoi? Dis-je surprise

-Bah comme tu as un rendez-vous ce soir avec mon frère j'ai pensé venir chez toi pour voir ce que tu avais comme vêtements enfin si tu veux bien?

-Bah oui, pas de soucis, justement je voulais te demander de venir chez moi pour te montrer ce que j'avais comme vêtements et puis comme tu connais ces goûts tu pourras m'aider.

-Excellente idée et puis si il y a rien, on ira faire du shopping

-Bon bah autant allez au shopping car franchement mon style vestimentaire laisse a désirer Dis-je désespérer

-Mais non dis pas sa, on va d'abord voir puis après on ira, même si il y avais quelque chose de bien dans ton armoir se sera pour notre plaisir a nous

-Ouais t'as raison Bon on y va ?

-Bon bah c'est partie je te suis

On est partie chez moi arrivant là bas on monta dans ma chambre, kira regarda dans mon placard.

-Effectivement il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse lui plaire Dit-elle en me regardent

-Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit, bon on va faire du shopping

-Ok ce est parti!

On partie faire du shopping et on trouva une tenue idéale

-Eh bien voila on l'a trouvé, t'as tenue, en plus c'est ton style non? Dit Kira

-Oui c'est vrai et maintenant?

-Et maintenant direction chez toi

Arrivant chez moi, on alla directement dans ma chambre {en face de mon lit, sur le mur il y a un mirroir} je m'assoie et la je vois #grace au miroir# kira avait reçue un message et qu'elle était troublée.

-Ca va Kira? Demandais-je inquiète

-Hein... Oui oui ca va ne t'inquiète pas, bon ... tu veux quoi comme coiffure?

-Kiiiiiraaaa! Je vois bien que sa ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirais a personne, tu peut me faire  
confiance *en me retournant de mon lit*

-*soupire* ... et bien en faite j'ai comme qui dirais un petit problème dans mon ancien village Dit elle triste

-Quoi?! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as des emmerdes, rien de grave j'espère ?! *regard inquiète*

-Non non rien de grave c'est juste que ... en faite je sort avec un mec qui lui habite dans mon ancien village et comment dire, je viens de recevoir un message de lui qui me fait une déclaration d'amour.

-Mais c mignon tout ça, tu dois être contente?! Mais tu n'avais pas craquer sur  
kiba ce matin, par hasard?!

-Oui c'est vrai c'est mignon ... mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas ressentir les même chose que lui envers moi et en plus de sa j'ai craquer sur Kiba donc voila c'est l'APO-CA-LYP-SE.

-Mais non dit pas sa *rit*, et du coup tu ressent quoi pour Kiba?

-Et bien certes il est mignon, charmant mais de la a dire que je ressent quelque chose pour lui c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

-Ahah sa veut dire qu'un couple va se former pendant l'année.

Kira: Mais non, que dis tu... ^/^

Moi: Bah quoi? C'est vrai enfin moi je voudrais bien que vous sortier ensembles mais après voila quoi... mais au faite comment tu va faire avec ton "petit ami"?

Kira: Bah je sais pas :/ ... Bon c pas grave on verra au moment venu =) bon vient la que je te coiffe

J'alla m'assoir et pris mon fer à friser; Kira le prend et commença a faire le travail. Après une heure de trvaille, je me regarda au mirroir, WHOUAH c'est magnifique ! Elle m'avais fait un chigon sur le coter avec les mèches bouclés, il y avait des mèches qui encadrais mon visage et elle avait fait une tresse qui passait sur mon front pour rejoindre mon chignon. Pour mes habits c'était simple, je porter une robe orange a colle roulé et sans manche, il y avait de la dentelle noire de mon colle roulé jusqu'a sous les seins séparer avec une petite ceinture noire en soie avec un noeud papillon, la fin de la robe s'arreta au dessus de mes genoux; je porta avec sa des collant noir transparent avec des bottines noirs a talons; aux mains j'avais des gants en dentelles qui s'arrêter juste au poignet.

Kira: WHOUAH! t'es trop belle franchement mon frère va en bavez

Moi: Non sérieux dit pas sa, mais oh faite il t'as dit plus de présition ou pas?

Kira: Commentaire SA?

Moi: Eh bien, quand est-ce qu'il venait mechercher? Et où? Ou je vais directement au rendez vous?

Kira: Ah, il viendrat te chercher dans .. (regarde sa montre) .. 1/2h

Moi: Mais il sais ou j'habite?

Kira: C'est moi qui lui a dit quand tu t'es changé après que tu sois entrer dans la salle de bain

Moi: Ah bah d'accord je comprend mieux maintenant

Kira: Allez a la salle de bain pour te maquiller

Moi: ok ok

Pendant que je me faisait maquiller par Kira je réalisa une chose.

Moi: Au fait, tu ma toujours pas dit, t'as famille et ton passée ou même ce que tu préfère...

Kira: Ah oui, bah écoute je te dirais sa un autre moment ne t'inquiète pas car la ton chérie ne va pas tarder à arriver

Moi: Mais arrête ce n'est pas mon chérie ^/^ car je ne le connais pas assez pour l'appeller mon "chérie" mais aussi car on fait se rendez vous pour mieux se connaître c'est tout.

Kira: Ah désolé mais j'étais tellement contente que mon frère soit enfin amoureux

Moi: Quoi? Il n'as jamais était amoureux avant? Sa m'étonne...

Kira: Oui je sais... c'est étonnant mais franchement depuis qu'il t'as vu c'est a dire depuis se matin, il était tout  
le temps dans la lune et a chaque fois que ton frère parlais de toi, mon frère rougissait

Moi: Ah d'accord, ^/^ ... mon frere a parler de moi? Ô_o ... ?_?

Kira: Bah oui et t'aurais vu la tête de gaara XD c'était a se tordre de rire X) il était tout tout rouge et en plus de sa juste après qu'on est fini parler de toi car le prof venait d'arriver gaara n'était plus concentrer en court XD c'est la première fois que sa arrive

Moi: Ah ok ^/^ ... j'espere que la soirée va bien se passer

Kira: Mais oui tkt pas il y a pas de raison a ce que sa se passe pas bien

Moi: Oui mais imagine que je lui plait pas?!

Kira: Tu sais très de se que je t'ai dit se midi

Moi: Oui mais on c'est jamais ^/^

Kira: allez va mettre ton manteau et prend ton sac

Moi: OUI! MOM :-p

Kira: Pfffff -' n'importe quoi toi '

On alla dehors et c la que j'aperçue SUPERMAN! ... non je déconne ' c gaara ^/^

Moi: Bon bah j'y vais =) je te raconterais tout =) *dis-je a kira*

Kira: OK

Gaara: T... tu ... es ... tu es magnifique et encore c trop faible ^/^

Moi: Merci gaara ^/^ tu es très beau toi aussi et encore le mot est trop faible /

Oui il était trop beau et encore le mot était trop faible a mon gout, il était habillé d'un smocking blanc avec le bout des manches noir et le col noir et un noeud papillon noir et des chaussure en cuir ... noir ... en gros il était a tomber *_*

Gaara: Merci ^/^ On y va?

Moi: Oui!

On alla au restaurant pendant toute la soirée c'étais magnifique, on parler, on rigolez et il ma demander si je sorté avec quelqu'un en se moment je lui dit non et c'est la qu'il m'embrassa (yes! il y avait toujours la table entre nous , heureusement que la table n'était pas trop grande), après sa il ma demander de sortir avec lui je lui dit oui (j'allais pas dire non je suis pas folle -') il a fait le contour de la table et moi sans attendre je lui saute dans les bras et il me serra fort ... a la fin de la soirée il me ramena a la maison et il m'embrassa encore, on se donna nos numéro de tel et il partit tandis que moi je rentras dans la maison (il était 22h30), je me changea et alla me brosser les dents et je partie directement me coucher... ZZZzzzz

Le lendemain...

On était samedi et je partit rejoindre hina, ten et ino comme tout les samedi ... j'envoya un message a kira (elle ma passer son numéro hier pendant qu'elle me coiffer)

"Coucou  
Viens a 10h au parc devant la fontaine  
Kiushina"

Elle me repondie :

"Oui j'arrive je suis en chemin, les filles m'ont déjà prévenue"

je lui repond:

"D'accord"

J'alla vers les filles, a peine arriver je me fait serrer dans les bras de 4 filles ... je vous avait pas dit qu'elles étaient folles? Bah maintenant vous les savait.

Les filles: Alors comment sa c passé t'as soirée ?

Moi: Oh ... eh bien... '

...: Attendez moi aussi je veux savoir ...

Les filles + moi: Tiens Kira tu tombe bien

Kira: Aller dis nous tout

Moi: Alors ...

Alors je raconta de tout ce qui c'étais passée et j'étais rouge de honte et rouge de se  
qui c passer quand Gaara ma embrasser et en plus de sa je suis hyper heureuse ^/^

Les filles: Wouah! *_*

Moi: '

Ino: Mais c pas un peu vite? Apres tout sa fait que depuis hier que tu le connait :-/

Moi: *soupir* Oui je sais mais je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un comme lui je l'aime *en mode love*

Tenten: Encore hina on comprend qu'elle soit comme sa car elle connait Naruto depuis longtemps mais toi tu connait Gaara que depuis hier ...

Hinata: Hey!... Mais elles ont raison ... Et... puis ... euh... c'est ce que tu as dit aussi a un certain lui l'an dernier ... *dit-elle triste*

Moi: *regard triste* oui je sais je me suis gourrer et j'en ai payer le prix fort mais c'est pas la même chose, il est different de lui mais comparer a l'an dernier j'en suis sur et certaine

Kira: Pourquoi ... il c'est passer quoi?

Ino: Un mec du nom de sai était nouveux l'an dernier et notre kiukiu adorer était tomber folle amoureuse enfin un cour de coeur quoi ... bon passons... deux mois alors que sa faisait 1 mois qu'ils sorté ensemble que notre petite cherie a retrouver son "mec" au lit avec une autre et qui plus ai Karine ... *dit-elle never*

Tenten: Le pire c'est qu'il lui as promis plein de truc genre sa "fidéliter" et tout mais il n'as rien fait de tout sa ... *dit-elle aussi énerver*

Hina: Et encore on l'as entendue dire a ses "potes" qu'il voulait juste coucher avec et rien d'autre et qu'en plus de sa il l'as considerer comme une chienne *dit-elle comme si elle allait peter un câble*

Kira: Le batar il est ou que je le defonce ... *dit-elle en se levant pour allait lui cassait la gueule*. T'as bien dit qu'il s'appeler Sai? *demande t-elle a Ino*

Ino: Oui ... pk?

Kira: Car il est dans ma classe ... *regard sadique* Je vais le faire regretter qu'il soit né se morpion de médeux ...

Moi: NON ... Oh ma bien aimée je ne veut pas que tu risque un tel danger pour moi,  
rien que toi me suffit a oublier mon passé s'il te plait O_O *yeux de merlent frit*

Kira: Oh oui mon amour bien sur mais je ne suporte pas de se qu'il a pu te faire ...

Moi: JE T'AIME ma bien aimée TT_TT *en faisant un calin a Kira*

Kira: MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME mon amour TT_TT *en faisant un calin a moi*

T/I/H: Et nous alors? T_T ... On est aimées sa se voit -'

M/K: Mais si vous ete aimées

T/I/H: Ah bon par qui?

M/K: Bah devinait

Tenten: Par les macarons?

Ino: Par Batman super musclé?

Hinata: Par le pot de nutella?

M / K: XD ... Mais non - '

T/I/H: Bah alors par qui? *déçue*

M/K: Bah par nous U_U

T/I/H: Ah ... bah si se n'est que vous alors ...

M/K: Quel monde cruel! TTTTTTT_TTTTTTT

T/H/I: Mais non on rigolez bien sur qu'on vous aime ... X'D

M/K: Bah encore heureux ... Regardez qui voila /

Tenten: Quoi mes macarons au chocolat fondu au milieux avec du neji en supplément?  
*dit-elle en se retournant*

Ino: Batman en slip avec la tête de choji dessus? *dit-elle en se retournant*

Hina: Mr Nutella avec Naruto dedans? *dit-elle en se retournant avec les yeux qui  
brillait*

Elles étaient déçue mais a moitier ravi car elles avaient la moitier de se qu'elle voulaient mais malheureusement je viens de réaliser de se que voulais les filles NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

Moi: NNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Les filles: Quoi? *dit-elles surprise et en se retournant et en me regadant*

Tenten: T'as vu Gaara avec une autre ... Le salaud è_é

Ino: Tu t'es rendu compte que tu t'es gourrer et qu'en faite tu voulais que le Mr Batman en slip super musclé avec la tête de Gaara sur le slip?

Kira: Tu as vu un serpent dévorer la tête de ton frère? ... Paix a son âme U_U'

Hina: Tu as remarquer que Mr Nutella te tromper avec moi ?

Moi: NNNNNNOOONNNN... Hein?! Mais non Tenten mais non sinon la fille elle aurait plus de tête depuis 20 minutes maintenant... et non Ino Je ne veux pas de Batman en slip avec la tête de Gaara car sa sera sur le MIENS! Et non kira personne n'as dévorer la tête de mon frère car de toute façon il n'est pas comestible ... dommage (en voyant le regard méchant de la mort qui tue que même mamie tsunade (la principale de notre lycée) en aurait peur (pour tout dire elle a peur de presque rien alors pour vous dire) de hinata) mais non tu sais très bien que je déconne voyons hinata '''''''''''''''' et Hinata ... QUOI Mr Nutella me trompe avec toi? O_O ... TT_TT Quel monde cruel!

T/I/K/H: Ah ouf/ Ah Zut / Fais chier XD / Désolé mais il fallait que je te le dise T_T

Moi: Pourquoi moi? Hein Hina qu'est-ce que t'as que moi je n'ai pas? T_T

Hina: Tu n'as pas ...

Moi: O_-?

Hina: ... l'amour pour le Nutella U_U

Et la on en pouvait plus, on éclata tous de rires

Les filles + moi: X'D

Ino: Bah alors pk ?

Moi: Car je venais de remarquais se que vous avait dit quand vous vous êtes retourner pour voir qui c'était qu'on avaient vu Kira et Moi '

Oui car on était en rond assis sur l'herbe et Kira et moi on s'était cote a cote et on était "face" au mecs tandis que hina, ten, ino avait le dos tourner

T/I/H: -/- Ah ouais quand même!

Neji/Choji/Shikamaru/Kiba/Sasuke/Naruto et Gaara (en gros les mecs): Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites la?

Nous les filles: Nous sommes la pour passer une journée filles

Naruto: Donc en gros on as pas le droit de rester avec vous (avec une chaude et  
sensuelle a hinata et avec un sourire charmeur)

Hinata: Euh... Non ... désolé

Moi: Hey! ... Brad Pitt arrete de draguer car elle est déjà en couple alors cherche pas

Naruto: Qui c le batard qui sort avec toi pour que je le défonce è_é

Moi: C'EST MR NUTELLA et puis c trop tard pour toi Brad Pitt il l'as forcer a ce  
marier avec :-P

Naruto: Forcer? Avec Mr Nutella?

Nous les filles on ochat la tête avec toute la tristesse du monde

Hinata: Désolé je n'ai pas pu refuser car il me l'aviat promis et puis aussi car ...

Naruto: Car il te la forcer? ...

Hinata allait dire quelque chose mais Naruto l'en empecha

Naru: Non Je vais te proteger au péril de ma vie je me vous corp et âme pour toi U_U  
*en pose de chevalier*

Hina: Mais non j'allais dire que c parce que je l'aimer :-P Mais aussi parce qu'il ma fait  
de chantage... *dit-elle presqu'en pleurant*

Naru: Dis moi ce qu'il t'as dit é_è ma Hina

Hina: Eh ... bien... soit je me mari avec lui soit il te tue T_T

Naru: Oh ma Hina *la prend dans ses bras*

Hina: Oh mon Naru *le prend dans ses bras*

Et la on a vus un fonds de coucher de soleil tellement que c'était beau

Les mecs: Mais pourquoi vous pleurer les filles *demanda t-ils incrédule*

Nous: Car c trop touchant *dit-on avec nos mouchoir au coin de l'oeil)*et que Mr Nutella  
va être triste quand il va l'apprendre T_T Pauvre Mr Nutella TTTT_TTTT

Les mecs: -' Bon c pas tout mais ...

Sasu: Eh Naruto tu viens on va chez toi?

Naru et Hina était en train de s'embrasser et oui devant nous c fait ... ce qu'on appelle... un couple!

Naru: Oui mais tout d'abord ... (Ce tournant vers hinata) il faut que je te dise quelque chose... voila je ... (vois le reginglard de hina) je t'aime

Hina: Moi aussi je t'aime 3

Les filles: Ohhhhhhhhhhh (prend un mouchoir et se mouche) que c mignons T-T

1 mois plus

Plus je passe de temps avec gaara et plus je l'aime 3,

Ino et Choji sortent enfin ensemble ^^ c pas trop tôt ... Bref

Ensuite va Kira qui as dit a son ex que tout était fini et maintenant elle essaye de s'intéresser a Kiba elle ma avouer hier qu'elle l'aimer de + en +

Puis il y a hinata et naruto sa va pas s'y fort car hinata commence à ressentir des trucs pour itachi le grand frère de sasuke tandis que naruto est amoureux de sasuke mais il se l'avoue pas c pour sa qu'il sort avec hina (sa se fait pas)

Puis il y a deux nouvelle une dans ma classe qui s'appelle sakura haruno et une autre qui est dans la classe a naruto qui s'apelle temarie no sabaku et c'est la cousine de Kira et Gaara

Aujourd'hui je suis dans ma chambre et je parle avec mon frère sur mon lit ^^

Moi: Non Naruto franchement sa se fait pas *énerver* tu ne peux pas utiliser hinata parce que tu n'assume pas d'être gay... merde à la fin

Naru: Pardonne-moi ... Mais je sais pas quoi faire et puis sa se voit qu'elle est amoureuse de itachi... et

Moi: Mais en même temps tu la délaisse *je l'ai pas laissez le temps de finir sa phrase* c pas étonnant de sa part et puis sa fait longtemps qu'elle a remarqué que tu ne l'aimes pas

Naru: *prend un oreiller et le colle contre lui* désolé mais je suis spencer faire quoi?

Moi: Déjà c pas a moi qu'il faut que tu dises "désolé" c a hima et après tu lui dis ce que tu pense et ce que ressent

Naru: Sa te va bien de dire sa toi qui dit même pas ce que tu ressens a GA-A-RA!

Moi: Mais moi je lui ai dit et on c mis d'accord qu'il fallait d'abord qu'on se connaisse mieux que sa ^^ mais changes pas de sujet tu veux naruto?

Naru: t'ch moi qui pensez que j'avais réussie mais bon t'as raison comme on est samedi aprèm je vais lui demander de venir au parc pour que l'on parle *me fait un bisou sur le front* merci petite sœur

Moi: de rien

Naru parti de ma chambre, je vais sur mon ordi et je vais sur Skyrock et c la que je vois un message de "night-bleu-666"

Night-Blue-666 dit: Merci :)

I-love-gaara dit: De rein mais pourquoi? {C pas méchant mais je n'ai pas de cerveau et sa fait que je m'en rappelé plus}

Night-blue-666 dit: car tu ma souhaiter mon anniversaire ^^'

I-love-gaara dit: Gomen gomen mais tu vois je ne suis pas de cerveaux donc je ne suis plus de mémoires ^^'

Night-blue-666 dit: C pas grave tkt ^^

I-love-gaara dit: oh ouf merci ^^

Nuit-bleu-666 dit: je te en pris

I-love-gaara dit: sinon ca va? :)

Night-blue-666 dit: bien et toi?

I-love-gaara dit: Bien tu fais quoi?

Night-blue-666 dit: Hum regarde un film et toi?

I-love-gaara dit: je ne fais rien de spéciale :)

Nuit-bleu-666 dit: ok :)

On continua de discuter et de rigolez ^^ elle s'appelle Mizuki et elle a mon âge ^^ :) bref j'ai du arrêter sinon j'allais faire overdose d'ordi ^^'.

J'allai dehors rejoindre mes bests au parc ^^.

Moi: Ohio mina-san! 3

Les filles: Ohayo! Kiushina ^^ 3 ca va?

Moi: Oui et vous? 3

Les filles: Oui 3

Sakura: Elle est partie faire quoi hinata?

Moi: Partie parler avec Satan car il veut la violé U_U

Ino: T'es pas sérieuse!

Tenten: Il faut allez la délivrer de Satan!

Kira: Oui allons-y!

Les filles était prête a y allez sauf Ino qui était resté debout a me regarder l'air mauvais

Moi: Attendez ... (les filles s'arrêtaient) ... en faite bah c pas vrai *tête de baka* elle est partie parler a Naruto.

Les filles: Quoi t'es sérieuse!

Moi: Bah non en faite c le pape qui la viole ... (les filles me regarde comme sa: O_O) ... Non je plaisante mais c vrai elle est partie parler a Naruto

Les filles: Mais pk?

Moi: Sa c a elle de demander si elle le veut U_U.. Ceci me regarde pas ^^

Sakura: D'accord des qu'elle est la on lui saute dessus *met le poing en l'air*

Moi: Tu fais sa et je te tue Sakura *aura meurtrière autour de moi*

Sakura: Mais pk? *se retourne et me voit et peur d'un coup* D'ac-d'accord m-mais p-pou-pour-pourquoi?

Moi: Elle n'aime pas qu'on fasse sa!

On parla de tout est de rien ^^ et on rigola et on faisait nos folle et tout .. bah en faite comme d'hab quoi ^^

Après on vit Hina..

Nous: Ohayo! Hina 3 *grand sourit*

Hina: Ohayo ^^ vous allez bien?

Moi: Bah c as nous te dire sa?

Kira: Naruto t'as quitté pour une autre? ... LE ... BATARD.. JE VAIS LE DEFONCER! *énerver*

Tenten: *rigole et taquine* alors avec Satan sa c passée comment? *clin d'œil*

Sakura: *mode Baka* alors tu t'es fait violer par le pape?

Ino: Alors vas y raconte!

Hinata: bah ...

Nous: Baaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ?

Hina: Bah ... On est plus ensemble..

Les filles: ... O_O QUOI?!

Moi: ...

Kira: Oh putain je vais le nicker celui-là ... c pas le serpent qui va bouffer sa gueule *mode sadique* c moi Mouahahahahahahaha *-*

Hina: ^^' non sa va allez ... tenten sa c bien passer, Kira tu y presque mais c pas tout, Sakura -' rien à dire ... et pour répondre a toi Ino c que naruto aime quelqu'un et moi j'en aime un autre ^^

Kira: Comment elle s'appelle s'te gonzesse pour que je la défonce avec Naruto?! *aura noir*

Hina: Ce n'est pas une fille XD

Kira: QUOI .. un mec?!

Hina: *hochât la tête* oui c sa

Les filles: Waouh! J'aurais jamais crus sa de Naruto *choqué*

Sakura: ... oh faite t'es pas surprise ou même choqué Kiu-chan...

Moi: J'étais au courant c lui qui me la dit même avant que tu sortes avec mon frère *ferme les yeux*

Hina: Je vois ... *sourit tristement*

Moi: *va vers Hinata* gomen ne mais je pouvais rien te dire ^^ *la prend dans mes bras et chuchote* tu m'en veux?

Hina: bien sur ... que non ^-^ t'es l'une de mes meilleurs amies

Moi: *sourit* arigato! *chuchote a son oreille* oh faite t'es tombé sous le charme de It-a-chi ^^ 3

Hina: *rouge pivoine* bien sur que non ... j-je v-vois pas de quoi tu parle ^^

Moi: Mouais mouais *la regarde amuser*

Hina: et toi avec Ga-a-ra? *me regarde avec défis*

Moi: *rougie fortement et bégaie* je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle... *arrête de rougir puis je m'énerve* et ne change pas de sujet

hina: *rit mais arrête* ok ^^ ... bref on s'amuse?

Les filles: Ouais!

On s'amusa toute la mâtiné, on vit les garçons s'approcher et Sakura partit vers eux pour les draguer on les entendit...

Sakura: *s'approchant avec sensualité vers Gaara et dit avec sensualité* Bonjour les garçons *se mord la lèvre* tu veux passer du bon temps avec moi Ga-a-ra?

On était écœurer et moi en plus j'étais énerver comme pas possible et les gars eux était dégoûter

Moi: *chuchote* Les filles retenez moi ou je vais faire un malheur

Kira: *met la main sur l'épaule* non attends ... regarde *pointe du doigt vers les gars*

En effet ...

Gaara: Arrête t'es délires Sakura ... *la regarde avec dégout* tu me dégoute et puis tu c très bien que tu n'es pas mon genre alors arrête d'insister!

Sakura: *se colle encore plus et dit avec une sensuelle* Allez je c que je te plais arrête de niais et puis je c que tu m'aime ...

Enerver va la voir ...

Moi: Hey! Sakura! *aura noir autour de moi et prend sa tête et la balance quelque part* tu le touche ou tu dis encore une de ses ânerie *regard noir et psychopathe* je te tue!

Un peu plus loin...

Tenten: *a Kira* Tu ne devais pas l'arrêter?

Kira: Vu ce qu'elle a dit moi aussi je voulais l'écrabouillais mais elle a était plus rapide que moi ... Fait chier

Ino: Elle est vraiment amoureuse de Gaara *sourit en coin et fait un regard presque pitié a sakura* car quand elle s'énerve comme sa c qu'il est quelqu'un d'important pour elle ^^

Hina: Oui même avec Sai ce n'était pas comme sa *sourit et vois naruto puis sourit tristement et baisse la tête*

Retour vers moi (n'oublions pas que les gars et les filles nous entende)

Sakura: *crie* T'es folle ... pétasse! Sale chienne.. Tu baise tous les mecs juste par plaisir *sourit mauvais* t'es minable ... *parle a gaara* tu vois allez viens avec moi je suis ...

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir car Hinata l'avais frappé j'étai choquée de sa part tandis que les filles retenez les gars enfin surtout mon frère et gaara.. Attendez elles font retenir plus Gaara que Naruto O_O

Moi: Pk vous retenez Gaara? *regard surprise*

Sakura: Tu n'es qu'une cruche Hinata .. Tu mérite de mourir

Pas eu le temps d'intervenir que Naruto, Neji lui donne un coup de poing

...: yo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sasuke: Oh non pas lui! *met sa main sur ses yeux*

...: Dit petit frère je sais que tu es content de me voir mais quand même...

Sakura: *n'ayant pas remarqué la personne qui vient d'arrivé* Hinata toi aussi t'es une chienne tu baise tout et n'importe quoi *sourit en coin et mauvais*

...: *ayant entendu Sakura va vers elle et la prend a la gorge et lui jette un regard noir* tu redis sa je te jure que je tue

On était tous surpris et on le regarda attentivement celui qui avait parlé c'était le grand frère de Sasuke ... Itachi Uchiwa..

Hina: *rougie en voyant itachi* qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Itachi: Je me promener comme sa et quand j'ai entendis cette pute dire des trucs cruelle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir pour voir un peu plus prés *en tenant toujours sakura puis serra un peu plus fort* et quand elle t'a insulté Hinata je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui refaire le portait...

Sakura: Oh tu ne veux pas me faire du mal quand même *essaye de faire une voix sensuelle* après la nuit qu'on as passé ensemble

Itachi lâcha brutalement et se retourna vers Hinata et lui dit:

Hitachi: Ne la crois pas .. Stp

Hinata partie en larme .. Les autres (a part Gaara, Sakura et moi même) voulaient allez la réconforter mais je les ai bloqué

Choji: Pk tu nous bloque comme sa?

Moi: Elle n'a pas besoin de votre pitié... *parle a Itachi* Elle a juste besoin de toi ... *sourit* Itachi

Itachi me fit signe de la tête est courus a la poursuite d'Hinata alors que je discuter tranquillement avec les autres (a part Gaara et Sakura) on ne vis pas Gaara allez vers Sakura et lui donna un coup poing ... puis on se mit à regarder se qui se passé car on entendit quelqu'un tomber et c'était Sakura ... on regarda tous surpris que Gaara est taper une fille, lui qui tape pas une fille d'habitude ...

Gaara: sa t'apprendras à parler comme sa a Hinata mais surtout a Kiushina *aura noir autour de lui*

Temaria / Kira: eh partie c ...

Moi: De quoi vous parler? *surprise*

Témarie/ Kira: Sont coter meurtrier...

Je le regardai attentivement puis courus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras par derrière en gros j'étais dos a lui

Moi: S'il te plait calme-toi ... Elle ne ma rien fait de mal ... *le fait tourner vers moi* tu vois je suis en entière *le retourne vers Sakura* je suis peut être déçue d'elle mais regarde ce a quoi elle ressemble maintenant ... *il me regarda avec haine* je ne te penser pas comme sa Gaara *dis je d'une voix triste*

Il me regarda surpris

Gaara: *c'est calmer* *me regarde puis me fait un câlin* desole je me suis emporter...

Je regardai attentivement le visage de Gaara et lui fessa de même et la ...

Et la...

...: Onii-chan! (Je me suis inspirer de Shugo Chara pour ce qui connaissent pas et qui aime la magie allez voir c super sympas ^^)

On regarda la personne qui a gâcher ce moment mais personne, on se regarde de nouveau mais cette fois-ci on se demande qui c'est qui avait criez...

...: Onii-Chan!

On regarda encore une fois mais cette fois-ci en bas et on vit une petite fille qui tenait la main à MON GAARA! Sa pas se passer comme sa ... croyez moi ...

...: Onii-chan et si on se promener rien que tout les deux *avec les yeux qui pétilles et l'air charmeuse*

Gaara: euh d'abord tu t'appelle comment? *pas très rassurer*

...: Je m'appelle Yuki *sourire d'ange*

Moi: Mais dit moi tu n'as pas t'es parents dans le coin? *me baisse a sa hauteur*

Elle me regarda méchamment ... oh la peste elle me tire la langue .. Je voulais faire pareil mais Gaara penserais que je serais une gamine et puis il ne faut pas se mettre dans le niveau des autres U_U c se qu'on ma toujours appris U_U'' même si je les respecte pas tout le temps XD bref ...

Moi: Gaara *il me regarda* va l'aider *je lui souris peiner* je vais te laissait *m'approche a l'oreille de la petite et chuchote* tu ne va pas réussir à l'avoir c moi qui te le dit *sourit sadiquement que personne avait vu pour mon plus grand bonheur*

Je partis avec Hinata (car elle nous a rejoint entre temps), Ino, Tenten, Témari et Kira vers le centre commerciale car comme la dit Hina "a la base on devait allez au centre commercial donc allons là-bas *sourire d'ange*" donc nous allons là-bas ... Arrivé là-bas nous montrons nos badges pour rentrer puis après sa nous nous faisons entrenerf par Ino... Pour Kira c la première fois qu'elle Ino dans cet état la ^^' la pauvre XD

Kira: *surprise* Elle est tout le temps comme sa?

Nous a part Kira et Ino: Malheureusement oui *nous soupirons en même temps*

Ino: Bon de quoi vous parler? Bon vous venez ou quoi? *commence à s'énerver*

Moi: C'est bon les soldes ne vont pas s'envalez *sourit amusé*

Ino: Siiiiiiiii *suppliante* allez dépêchez-vous *commence à courir dans un magazine*

Nous soupirons encore une fois et on la suivit ... vaut mieux pas l'énerver quand il s'agit du shopping... ^^'''

On s'amusa, rigola pendant 4h je me suis pas trop acheter de chose car je n'avais pas trop le morale... mais je l'ai toujours pas! Mais bon pour pas inquiéter mes meilleurs bah je fais genre que je vais bien ^^

Apres cette aprèm de ouf qu'on a passé, je pâtis pour allez chez moi après avoir dit au revoir à la fille ^^ évidement U_U

Je commençai à partir quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler ... Me retourne et vois Hinata ...

Hinata: je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi? Comme on n'habite pas très loin ^^

Moi: Ouais pas de soucis *sourit tendrement*

On commença à parler et elle me dit d'un coup...

Hinata: alors ca va?

Moi: Oui pk?

Hinata: car tu avais l'air ailleurs pendant le shopping et que depuis que la petite peste est arrivé tu as du gâcher un moment pareil ... *me fait un câlin* ma pauvre chérie elle t'a gâché le seul moment de pouvoir l'embrasser ...

Et la je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps je me mis à pleurer dans les bras d'Hinata

Moi: je voulais tellement l'embrasser mais il a fallut que cette peste arrive *pleure encore plus* et en plus je l'aime tellement ... *réalise* mais au faite *sèche mes larmes* avec Itachi?

Hinata: *rouge* eh bien je sors avec

Moi: *trop contente* oh mais c géniale ^^ mais pk tu nous la pas dit plus tôt? *la regarde dans les yeux*

Hinata: Car sa fait même pas une journée que je suis plus avec Naruto et puis avec ce qui c'est passer après je n'ai pas trop envie de le dire car les filles vont croire que je suis une pute *baisse la tête et fit une mine triste* ...

Moi: Allez dit pas sa les filles feront pas sa et tu sais pk?

Elle me fit non de la tête

Moi: Car ce sont elle qui n'était pas trop d'accord a se que tu sortes avec mon frère ... Elle voyer bien qu'il avait une attirance sur Sasuke et toi sur Itachi ... Allez ce n'est pas elle qui vont te faire la gueule ^^

Hinata: Oui tu as raison *sourit comme un ange* bon je vais te laisser moi c'est par la ... *part de son coter* a demain ^^

Moi: ok a demain ^^

Je partis chez moi mais je sentie comme si quelqu'un me suivre et sa je le sens depuis que je suis partis avec Hinata ... je commence à avoir peur alors je commence à courir et la personne cour aussi ... j'ai tellement peur que mes larmes commence à couler et ma vue s'embrume ... j'ai peur ... tellement peur ... Pk il/elle me suit j'ai rien fait... j'essaye de courir plus vite mais il/elle cour plus vite que moi ... Je trébuche a cause de mon manque de vue ... je sens que quelqu'un me prend le bras pour que je remonte et la je pleure encore plus car je c pas qui sait ... Je regarde pour savoir qui c mais je vois tellement mal ... mais attend mais c ... (ouais je c je vous fait attendre :P mais j'aime sa)... Les extraterrestres O_O''' ...

Moi: S'il vous plait me faite pas de mal je ne dirais rien mais s'il vous plait laisser moi *pleure a chaud de larme*

...: /penser: Je n'aime pas la voir comme sa j'ai mon cœur qui se sert/ Mais c moi Kiushina... Gaara

Moi: *petite voix innocente* Ga-a-ra?

Gaara: /au putain ... cette voix m'excite je c pas pk ... j'aimerais tellement l'embrasser mais je vais d'abord attendre qu'elle se calme/ Oui c'est moi *sourit*

Moi: *soulager* Oh comment tu ma fait peur *d'une petite voix*Je peux avoir un câlin? *le regarde avec des yeux de chat pote*

Gaara: /Rahhhh je peux rien lui refuser/ Oui allez viens

Je me sers contre lui ... J'inspire son parfum ... Ahhh il sent si bon

Moi: Au faite pourquoi tu me suivre?

Gaara: Quand je t'ai vu ... t'était avec Hinata donc je ne voulais pas vous déranger donc j'ai attendu ais en même temps je vous suivre pour que je me retrouve seul avec ... *rougie* avec toi

Mes larmes se sont calmer au moment ou il ma fait un câlin ... et je le regardais et c'est a ce moment la que je le vis rougir ... je lui sourire

Moi: D'accord alors la comme on est que tout les deux eh bien voila ton souhait est exaucer

Sans qu'on s'en rende compte notre visage se rapproche petit à petit ... Et la ON S'EMBRASSA! ... yeah! ... cette sensation est extras *-* j'adore ... oh attend ... il demande accès pour que je laisse sa langue venir voir la mienne en gros sa jumelle ... humm je vais le faire mariner un peu donc je lui mord la langue et on dirait qu'il a frissonner et que en plus je croit qu'il apprécie pas que je refuse et la mis une main sous mon pull et j'ouvris ma bouche par surprise et il en profite le petit con (mais il est plus vieux que toi -_-') putain comment il embrasse trop bien... *-* bref et on continua de s'embrasser mais a cause du manque d'air on as du s'arrêter... on se regarda et on dit en même temps

Gaara/ Moi: Je t'aime 3

Gaara me regarda dans les yeux et je vis de l'amour de la tendresse et il se mit sérieusement et me dit

Gaara: Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Je restai émue et heureuse et surprise... pour répondre a sa question je l'embrassai avec ton mon amour et il me répond vite et j'ouvris la bouche pour que sa langue vienne découvrir sa jumelle puis quelque minutes plus tard on arrêta notre baiser a cause du manque d'air et je lui dis...

Moi: Oui *heureuse et rouge*

On entendit tout un coup des applaudissements et c'était les gens qui nous avaient regardé non mais ils on que sa a faire? Mais bon je suis contente donc je souris a tout le monde mais surtout a Gaara ... lui il m'embrassa vite fait et me ramena chez moi (et non pas chez lui T-T)

Le soir arriva et je parlai a tout mes potes même les potes a mon frère ^^ puis avec les filles on se parla par webcam et elles on su pour Hinata et Itachi ... puis je leur ai dit pour moi et Gaara ^/^ elles étaient contente pour Hinata et moi ^^ puis j'arrêtai la discutions et me coucha après avoir dit a tout le monde bonne nuit ... ZZZZzzzz...

Le lundi matin...

Je me prépare a allez au lycée et je partie après un petit déjeuner et en même temps que mon frère ... on parla et on rigola ^^

Naruto: Je suis content que Hinata est réussie a sortir avec Itachi ... *regard triste*

Moi: *soupir* T'arrive pas à dire a Sasuke que tu l'aime *le regarde peiné*

Naruto: *soupir* oui et sa me soule

Moi: *sourit* ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider avec les autres sauf le concerner ;)

Naruto: *sourit* Merci

Moi: *sourit* de rien

Naruto: *se rapproche de moi* je peux savoir?

Moi: *secoue de gauche à droite pour dire non* non :P

On continua de parler puis on rejoint le groupe ou je me fis appert par un gars qui me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il m'embrassa ... je répondis vite fait s'achanti pertinemment qui c'est ... l'homme de ma vie .. Gaara No Sabaku *-*

Mon homme: Bonjour ma princesse 3 *regard amoureux*

Moi: Bonjour mon prince 3 *regard amoureuse*

Shika: Euh c bon les amoureux je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants*regard naruto* et qu'il y a des célibataires *sourit tristement*

Moi: Pour les enfants *regarde Naruto* il apprendra comme sa *tire la langue* puis pour les célibataire *regarde Shikamaru* t'arriveras à être avec quelqu'un *va jusqu'a son oreille pour que seul lui entende* je pourrais t'y aider si tu veux *sourit*

Shika: *rougie* aurez tu perdu la raison très chère? *sourit amuser*

Moi: *sourit amuser* non voyons je suis réaliste et j'y tiens particulièrement *fait un clin d'œil*

Je partie rejoindre mon homme et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, puis la sonnerie retentie donc en partie en cour. Comme d'habitude je me mets avec Hinata a pratiquement tous les cours sauf certains mais la Ino me demanda d'être à coter d'elle en maths bref j'acceptai évidement et ensuite on discuta tout le long et je lui ai dit mes idées pour Naruto et Sasuke, puis Témari et Shikamaru et d'autre couples

A la pause de midi ...

On était tous réunis sous l'arbre de cerisier et on discuta ... je dis a mon homme quelque chose a l'oreille puis il me soumit et m'embrassa

Shika: Vous en avait pas marre de vous bisouter comme sa?

Sasuke: Laisse les tranquilles, ils profitent d'être ensemble avant d'allez en cour

Mon homme: Merci Sasuke ... *parle a Shika* tu sais tu comprendras bientôt ce que sa fait *clin d'œil*

Personne ne comprit sauf Mon homme, Ino et moi-même... je fis un signe de tête à peine perceptible à Ino

Ino: Au faite se week-end je voudrais vous inviter a la maison ... mes parents sont pas là /Enfin j'espère ^^/

Bien joué Ino ...

Moi: Bonne idée .. Moi je viens ^^ *parle a mon homme* et toi mon chéri? 3

Mon homme: *sourit puis m'embrasse* j'irais la ou tu iras 3

Oh comme il est mignon et romantique et la une question me passa par la tête ...

Moi: Même dans mon lit?

Tout le monde sauf Mon homme, me regarda les yeux écarquiller ... quoi? ... non me dite pas que je l'ai dite a Haute voix! Je regarde Mon homme Il rouge a vue d'œil et comme je suis assise sur lui, je sentie un truc dur en dessous de mes fesses ... je rougie a vue d'œil et je sens quelque chose a mon bas ventre ... D'après ma mère c que je suis exciter .. Oh mon Dieux c trop étrange mais j'ai tellement envie de ... voir, de sentir ...

J'étais tellement absorber dans mes penser que Témari pris le parfum de Mon homme pour le faire imbiber sur le tee-shirt de Mon homme .. Comment je le sais? Très simple .. J'ai entendue

Mon homme: Non mais Témari qu'est-ce qui te prend de prendre mon parfum et mon tee-shirt et puis c pour faire quoi?

Témari: C'est pour faire réagirai t'as petite amie *sourit puis fait imbiber le tee-shirt par le parfum puis le met devant moi*

Mon homme; Laisse sa va pas marcher ...

Témari mit le tee-shirt d'ou il y a le parfum de mon homme dessus a mon nez ... je le sens et des qu'elle bouge en le faisant tourner en rond je bouge avec le tee-shirt et tout un coup le prend et regarde Téamri dangereusement

Moi: A quoi tu joue? C'est a Mon homme sa alors t'y touche plus.. *regard mauvais*

Tout le monde sauf Téma me regarda surpris que je réagisse a sa ... même Mon homme l'était

Mon frère: Eh bah Gaara ... ma sœur est vraiment obnubiler par toi *sourit amuser*

Mon homme: Bah il y a intérêt *sourit mais dit d'une voix froide*

Moi: Mais il y a que toi qui compte *colle mon front au siens*

Mon homme: J'espère sinon j'étripe le mec et je t'attache dans ma chambre *sourit comme un pervers et en mode psychopathe*

Oh mes dieux! Il est trop beau! Je le veux la maintenant! *tousse* pardon je m'égare

Moi: Bref qui viens?

Pratiquement tout le monde sauf le crétin de service ... non pas mon frère .. Pour une fois... non cette fois c shika

Moi; Tu ne viendras pas? *yeux de chat potée*

Shika: *regarde ailleurs* ... *puis me regarde mais détourne vite* me fait pas c yeux la *regarde encore une fois* bon ok je viens ... galère

Ouais! Génial notre plan peut enfin commencer ... enfin non elle commencera quand on sera chez Ino *rire diabolique* Bref ... maintenant il faudra demandez au parent d'Ino .. Sa va pas être de la tarte

La journée se termina, Ino, mon homme et moi alla voir les parents de Ino pour leur demander si Ino peut inviter ses potes pendant tout le week-end

Ino: Bonjour les parents, ca va?

Les parents: Ca va et toi?

Ino: Ca va *sourit* en faite vous faite quoi ce week-end?

Le père d'Ino: on va chez ma mère pourquoi tu veux venir?

Ino: Non *sourit* en faite je voulais savoir si je pouvais inviter des potes alla maison

Les parents de Ino: euh... *hésite*

Moi: Elle a eu dix-sept sur vingt en chimie

La mère d'Ino: C vrai?

Ino: Voui *sort une feuille et le met devant ses parent* voila *fière*

Ses parents la regarda fière

Les parents d'Ino: Ok tu peux mais pas d'alcool

Ino: *trop contente* super! Merci! *saute sur son père*

Ses parents sourit et nous aussi ... Gaara et moi on sorti de chez Ino et Mon homme me raccompagne chez moi ...

Mon homme: Ca va?

Moi: oui et toi?

Je me mets face à lui et je voulus l'embrasser mais il me stoppa .. Surprise je le regarde et la il me porte et automatiquement (ou pas XD) je mets mes jambes autour de son bassin et la IL m'embrasse .. Quel toupet moi je n'ai pas le droit mais lui oui! Quoi que je m'en plein pas *rit*

Moi: je t'aime 3

Mon homme: moi aussi je t'aime 3

Je rentrai chez moi et je parlai par tel avec mes potes et mon homme 3

La semaine passa et le week end arriva .. Le vendredi soir j'allai chez Ino .. pour parler de notre plan puis arriva les autres ... mais il y avait un trucs qu'on avait absolument pas prévus ...

En effet on n'avait pas prévus que Naruto et Sasuke ne soient pas la ... mais bon je sens que Naruto ma trahi .. Bref j'embrassai vite fait Gaara et on alla dans la chambre d'Ino pour discuter, faire des jeux et tout *-*

Moi: Bon on commence par faire quoi? *s'assoie sur le matelas et contre son homme (entre la jambe)*

Ino: Action, chiche ou vérité?

Moi: *toute contente et sautille sur place se qui a pour effet d'exciter Gaara*

Gaara: *rouge*

Shika: *sourit amuser* bah Gaara pourquoi t'es rouge?

Gaara: je ne suis pas rouge *fait un regard noir*

Tout le monde rigole sauf moi ... j'ai rien compris je veux être dans le coup moi aussi! Donc je me retourne vers mon mec

Moi: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mon homme: Oh euh rien *rouge* *détourne son regard*

Ohm il ne veut pas me le dire alors je crois que je vais faire la manière forte ...

Moi: Shika? Pourquoi vous rigolez? Je n'ai pas suivie

Ou pas XD!

Shika: c parce que tu as fait un mouvement qui a exciter Gaara *rigole amuser*

Moi: *rouge* c vrai sa Gaara? *regard mauvais le regard*

Mon Homme: Euh *rouge* oui

Moi: et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? *toujours le regard mauvais*

Mon homme: *commence à avoir peur* chérie je penser que tu allais le prendre mal ...

Moi: *lui saute dessus* eh bien t'as tord *l'embrasse avec passion*

Mon homme: *y répond avec autant de passion*

Tenten: Euh c'est pas une chambre d'hôtel ici alors pour la coucher sexuelle ailleurs s'il vous plait.. *énerver*

Moi: *sourit perverse et sadique* a mes pourquoi t'es en colère? Car t'es célibat?

Tenten: *rougie* même pas vraie U_U

Nous autres: *rigole*

Tenten: Ce n'est pas drôle... *boude*

Moi: Bon on fait Action, chiche ou vérité?

Les autres: Ouais si tu veux *sourit*

Moi: bon c'est qui qui commence?

Tenten: Bah celle qui le demande pauvre cruche *tire la langue*

Moi: puéril *fait pareil* tu te venge c'est sa?

Tenten: Exactement! XD et tu dis que je suis puérile mais c'est pareil pour toi!

Moi: Même pas vraie XD bref ... Tenten action chiche ou vérité?

Tenten; Euh ... Action /pense: Je sens que je vais regretter/

Moi: eh bien *chuchote à l'oreille de Tenten* Va embrasser l'homme que t'aime et dit lui t'es sentiments

Tenten: hmphf /j'en étais sur =_=/ *va vers Neji l'embrasse avec amour et lui dit a l'oreille ... "je t'aime"*

Neji: *surpris puis se reprend* moi aussi je t'aime ... *l'embrasse*

Les filles: C'est mignon! *rit*

Moi: a toi Tenten!

Tenten: Bien... *sourit sadique* Témari action, chiche ou vérité?

Témari: *commence à avoir peur* Euh vérité?

Tenten: *grands sourire* de qui tu es amoureuse?

Témari: P-personne! *rougie et ferme les yeux et bouge la tête de coter*

Moi: Mais oui petit panda je vais te croire! XD allez ne ment pas

Temari: *mumure doucement* shikamaru...

Ino: Quoi on n'a pas entendu *sourit amusé avec tenten*

Temari: *crie* Shikamru .. Voilà vous êtes content?

Hinata: eh bien dit lui en face et la on sera contente! *grand sourire*

Temari: *se tourne vers Shikamaru et dit* je t'aime shikamaru

Shika: M-moi aussi .. *rouge puis va embrasser Tem'*

Les autres filles: eh bah ce n'est pas trop tôt XD

Le couple: *s'arrête de s'embrasser* Bref ...

Shika; *a gaara* D'ailleurs je comprends se que tu ressens maintenant *clin d'œil*

Mon homme: *sourit en coin* alléluia! *rit*

Moi: a ton tour tem'

Tem': Bien alors Hinata! Action, Chiche ou Vérité?

Hinata: Chiche...

Tem': Alors *fait semblant de réfléchie prend sont portable et met la vidéo* Hinata chiche ou pas d'embrasser Kiushina avec la langue devant la vidéo?

Hinata: Ok ...

Elle vient vers moi puis elle met la main a ma nuque ... moi je lui met la main a sa joue puis fait en sorte qu'on s'embrasse, d'abord sans la langue puis elle demande l'accès a ma bouche qui j'accepta volontiers, nos deux jumelle s'enselle, font ce qu'elle seule peuvent faire (et d'autre encore) ... mais pendant le baiser je ne ressentais aucun plaisir, aucune palpitation... nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre le souffle puis nous nous tournons vers Tem' qui elle choquer pareil pour les gars et Kira ... Hina et moi on se regarde et la rigole morte de rire

Moi: Mais vous vous attendez a quoi *entre deux rire*

Hina: Et puis on l'a déjà fait avec Ino et ten' *morte de rire*

Rho la tête j'adore mais bizarrement j'arrête de rire des que je vois le regard de gaara ... l'homme de ma vie qui me lancer un regard charmeur voir pervers mais amoureux ... comment je le sais? Très simple c'est Hina' qui me la dit U_U ... bref et bien mon cœur s'accélère et je demande qu'une chose ... qu'il m'embrasse, d'ailleurs il vient vers moi et me dit

Gaara: Il faut que je te nettoie maintenant *voix sexy*

M-mais-mais il ne faut pas qu'il me dise sa sinon je le saute sur place et pas avec cette voix, et comme il joue je vais jouer aussi

Moi: *voix sexy* alors nettoie moi mais doucement sinon je risque de gémir

Gaara: *sourit charmeur avec des rougeurs sur les joues* alors c'est partie!

Il m'embrasse avec tant d'amour, bon la ses sans la langue, ce baiser est doux, avec sa langue la passe sur toute la lèvre que j'en gémis presque par la douceur qu'il prend puis quand il a fini le manège il me demanda l'accès que j'acceptai avec bonheur, il sourit mais continua avec autant de douceur .. À l'intérieure de moi c'est une explosion de joie, d'excitation, et d'amour que j'en oublie les autres qui sont dans la chambre, je ne les entends plus.. nos jumelles se rencontre, se cherchent, se trouve, se découvre, se détourne, joue mais il commença à se lasser de se jeux il prit ma langue et la suça ... j'en gémis puis quand il termina je voulue prendre ma vengeance alors je cherche la jumelle mais elle ne se laissa pas faire mais malheur ment l'air disparut alors on a dus se séparer pour la reprendre dans nos poumons mais d'un coup la réalité nous refit surface puis on les regardas, la tout le monde était choqué, je regarda mon homme qui lui me regarda et on se mit a rougir mais aussi a rire...

Moi: bon c pas tout mais ce n'est pas terminer... *sourit amusé*

C'est vraie que c'est trop drôle, leurs têtes de choqué, mais bon, il manque plus ... Bah je c pas donc on recompte ... Ino/Choji: Fait; Tem'/Shika: Fait; Hinata/Itachi: Fait; Neji/ Tenten: Fait; Moi/ Gaara: Fait; Kira/ Kiba: Pas fait... Merde manque plus qu'eux! Comment on pourrait faire ...

Hinata: Bon Kiba... Action, Chiche, Vérité?

Cuba: Action!

Hinata: *sourit sadique* Va lécher le torse de Shikamaru mais en fessant une ligne droite du bas du ventre jusqu'au cou!

Kiba: Quoi mais c'est dégueulasse!

Moi: Tu va bien le faire sur Kira plus tard *clin d'œil* donc c'est juste un mauvais moment à passé!

Kira: Comment sa plus tard?! T'as une idée derrière la tête toi encore!

Moi: *fait un visage innocent* Moi! Non pas du tout! *ironie*

Kira: Et pourquoi sur Shikamaru?! *jalouse*

Ino: Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, la petite Kira!

Kira: T'as petite Kira tu peux te la mettre la où je pense! ... Connasse!

Ino: Quoi?! Moi connasse? Tu ne t'es pas regarder Salope!

-Ah bah alors là ma petite, tu va la trouver la salope!Dit Kira énerver

-*prend par derrière Kira puis la bascule sur lui en arrière et l'embrasse* ... *arrête le baiser* Calme toi Kira stp! Dit kiba en calment kira

-*rougie un peu* euh ... *reprend ses esprits* Tait-toi tu parle trop! dit-elle en l'embrassent avec fougue

-*rit* Ahah! Eh un de plus ... UN! Dis-je en rigolant

-Ouais sa me plait pas sa ... Dit gaara méfiant

-*l'embrasse* allez c'est ta sœur!

-Bah justement! .. C'est ma sœur!

-*rit* Eh alors qu'est-ce qu'elle risque?!

-Euh ... Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle sait se défendre! Mais c'est quand même ma sœur!

-Mais laisse là tranquille! Elle est Grande! *commence à m'énerver*

-*va derrière Gaara et met ses bras autour de son cou* Bah alors mon petit lover, il ne faut pas le prendre comme sa! Tu sais très bien que je sais me défendre! Et tt pas si j'ai un souci, tu seras le premier au courant! (Français) Dit kira en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-Bon D'accord... Aux moindres soucis! (Français) dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

-Trop kawai! Même si on a rien compris!

-Oh vous inquiéter pas ... ce n'est pas important! Dit tout les deux en même temps

Je vois Kira retourner voir Kiba pour lui faire un Putain de Patin du Siècle! Puis elle s'assoit entre les jambes d'un Kiba envoûté...

-Bah et le gage, Kiba?

-Heiiinn? *encore ailleurs*

-*s'approche de l'oreille a Kiba et hurle* le gage! Putain de merde! Dit hinata

-Oh calme toi, ... *se met en kawaii* pense a mes petites oreilles délicate! Dit Kira

Oh pardon! Ce hinata

-Hein de quoi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Irrécupérable! .. Le gage!

-Ah oui C'était quoi déjà?

-Rho mais il est grave se mec!

-T'avais pas qu'a m'embrasser comme sa!

-Pourquoi sa t'as pas plus?

-Oh si! Même plus que sa! Mais euh sa m'as retourné le cerveau!

-Oh il est trop chou!

-*fait semblant d'avoir un micro* Je vous rappelle que Kiba Inuzuka A un gage à faire! *le répète 3x* Dit hinata

-Ah oui! Ah c'est bon je m'en rappelle *se lève et va vers shikamaru*

Kiba, arrivé a Shikamaru... lui monte le haut et mit la langue sur le torse de Shikamaru et fait la droite que Hinata avait demandé!

-Va falloir que tu te nettoyé la langue maintenant. Dit Kira avec une voix sensuelle

Kiba, reparti vers Kira..

-*voix sensuelle* Et je fais comment pour me nettoyer la langue?

-*voix sérieuse* Un bain de bouche! ...

-*déçus* Oh bon *fait semblant de pleurer* d'accord *sniff*

-*rigole* Mais non ! .. *chuchote sensuellement a son oreille* Tu verras sa dans la chambre... Tout-a-l'heu-re!

-*rouge* Bon ce n'est pas tout mais c'est a mon tour! Gaara! Action, Chiche ou Vérité?

-Action .. Dit-il pas certain

-*sourit sadiquement et réfléchis* ... j'ai trouvé! *voix de psychopathe*

-/Oh Putain! Dans quelle merde je me suis mis .. J'aurais du dire Vérité!/

-Tu va t'habiller en fille et nous faire un défilé en posant! Mais tu fais le total! ... Ma belle! Va l'aider stp! Dit Kiba

-Mais avec plaisir Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique

Kira et Gaara partir dans le dressing à Ino et pris des vêtements: un soutif, un string par dessus son boxer, des collants, une mini-jupe, un mini débardeur et une écharpe a froufrou et la base! Les chaussures à talons! Quand Gaara revient vers nous on est morts de rire ... On prit tous des photos ... Moi je les pris en vidéos avec l'appareil de tem' ... il avait une perruque qui lui allait très bien ... XD c'est extras ... il est beau comme sa!

-Allez le défilé! dis-je en criant heureuse

Mon homme fait le défilé puis posa 3x

-Bon je vais me rhabiller Dit mon homme qui rougit de honte

Le pauvre il est rouge! Il revient après trois minutes... Il est encore rouge ... je vais pour l'embrasser

-*arrive vers gaara* mais fait pas cette tête ... tu étais toute belle *rit*

Je vais pour l'embrasser mais il détourne la tête..

-Oh mais ne me dit pas que tu fais la tête?

-si, tu as dit que j'étais "Belle" *vexé*

Aie! Je l'ai vexé...

-Mais tu sais que je te préfère en homme! ... Et puis se n'est qu'un gage!

-Oui mais ... dit-il en commencant

-Mais c'est ton ego qui en a pris un coup ... oui je sais! Mais s'il te plait ne détourne pas la tête.. dis-je en finissant

J'essaye encore une fois de l'embrassé ... et la il recule encore une fois ... j'étais prête à lui crier dessus quand il prit ma nuque et m'embrassa! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir!

-*quand le baiser se fini* T'es méchant!... Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre *rit*

-T'as plutôt intérêt Dit-il en m'embrassent encore une fois

J'aime ses baisers..., je l'aime plus que tout!

-Et si on allait se coucher?

-Ouais ... pourquoi pas répondons tous en souriant

Sur cela prend plus ..

-Attendaients pour les dispositions des chambres... j'ai que 5 chambres ... donc choji tu dors avec moi ... évidement *rougit* et il faudra au moins un couple qui dort au salon sur le canapé est le couple déjà choisie ...

Ino nous regardas tours à tours... puis s'arrêtas sur Hinata et Itachi (oui car il est venue) Itachi est arrivé juste au moment du défiler a Gaara mais personne avait rien dit...

-Bon voila vous deux vous vous mettez dans le salon ... ensuite Neji/Tenten vous prenez la première porte a gauche (une chambre couleur beige et marron), Shikamaru/Témari vous prenez la chambre juste a coter (la chambre de couleur vert et jaune sable), Kira/Kiba vous prenez celle d'en face neji et tenten (couleur violet et gris), tandis que Gaara/toi vous prendrez celle en face de Shika et tem' (couleur noir et rouge), alors que Choji/moi on prendras ma chambre qui est celle a coter de Gaara/Yuri.

On se mit chacun dans les chambres avec nos sac (bah oui pour leurs affaires tient) et on se prépara chacun de notre coter... mais avant, Ino nous appela tous..

-Ah oui j'avais oublié de présider que dans chaque chambre il y a une salle de bain a part pour ceux qui sont dans le salon vous inquiéter pas vous pourrez aller dans une chambre que vous vous voudrez Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

-d'accord

On partit se mettre en pyj sauf que comme j'entendis quelqu'un aller a la salle de bain je croyais que c'étais mon homme donc je mis en sous-vêtement quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer je me retournai (toujours en sous-vêtement) et vis mon homme

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as entrée dans la salle de bain? Demandais-je en le regardent bizarrement

-bah non Dit-il rouge

Je me demanda pourquoi il était rouge puis je remarqua qu'il regarda plus particulièrement mon corps et là je réalisa que j'étais encore en sous-vêtement, je me mit a rougir comme pas possible puis je repris mes esprits, je continua a m'habiller mais j'enleva d'abord mon soutif puis après mis un tee-shirt comme pyj. Lui, enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon et mis un jogging comme pyj, qu'il est beau comme sa *q*, je vois ses muscles qui sont bien construite, sa me donne qu'une seule envie de LES CROQUER! On entendit quelqu'un sortir de la salle de bain et on vit Hinata et Itache sortir

-Bonne nuit Dis-je en même temps que mon homme.

-A vous aussi Nous répondit-ils en chœur

Après cette surprise je regardai encore une fois mon homme qui s'affala sur le lit et moi à ses trousses ...

-Tu ne va pas éteindre la lumière Dit-il moqueur

-Oh mais voyons mon amour cela est-il trop dur de dire "s'il vous plait oh maîtresse de l'univers?" Dis-je avec une voix taquine

-*ironie et entrant dans mon jeu* s'il vous plait Oh maîtresse de l'univers Me dit-il en souriant

Je rit a cette phrase et alla éteindre la lumière puis retourna précautionneusement dans le lit en le cherchant a tâtons mon homme et le trouva, je le caressa doucement et du bout des doigts puis me mit a l'aise c'est-a-dire mit ma tête sur son torse et mes bras autour de son corps, je sentis un regard mais évidement comme nous étions dans le noir le plus complet nous ne pouvons pas voir les yeux l'un de l'autre, mais je n'avais qu'une envie ses lèvre alors que je m'apprêter a monter un peu plus quand je sentis deux mains un en-dessous de chacun de mes aisselles et me fit monter jusqu'à la tête de mon homme et celui-ci m'embrassa ... même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit mais je m'en plain pas et répondis a son baiser qui devint torride ... je me mit en califourchon sur lui et continua de l'embrasser, on se fit de temps en temps des bisous papillon, d'autres des baiser tantôt doux et calme, tantôt sensuelle, sauvage et torride... Je mis un de mes mains sur sa joue et l'autre a son cou, tandis que lui mit un de ses mains a ma cuisse -qui d'ailleurs caressa ma cuisse des bouts des doigts que j'en gémis pendant le baiser- et l'autre le mis sous mon tee-shirt, il me caressa si doucement et si légèrement que j'en gémis encore, il m'enleva le haut puis toucha un de mes seins, il le suçota, il le mordit que j'en gémis mais plus fort, puis il retourna la situation c'est-a-dire lui sur moi, je lui caressa du bout des doigts son torse qu'il en gémit, puis je lui enleva son bas de pyj ... il se leva pour l'enlever et se rassit sur moi en califourchon et continua ses caressa, je continue de gémir mais continue quand même de le caresser, il m'embrassa puis alla a mon cou pour me faire un suçon digne de se nom après avec son bout de langue fit un chemin un peu partout sur mon corps, alla de plus en plus bas arriver a ma culotte, il l'enleva sans se précipiter ... et je suis trop presser..

-Allez dépêche .. Dis-je en gémissant

-T'es presser *amusé* soit patiente

Il m'embrasse mais pas a la bouche non... au dessus de ma partie intime... il joue avec mes nerfs, je pose ma tête sur le lit car depuis tout le long je le suivais du regard a force j'ai mal au cou... mais bref... quand je posa ma tête sur le lit je sentis une langue au lèvre de ma partis intime, je gémis de plaisir et de surprise, il continua se supplice et ce plaisir tandis que je continuais a criais de plaisir, mon plaisir monté de plus en plus que j'en gémisse son prénom, Puis quelque minutes plus tard je me mis a crié son prénom en jouissant, Mon homme avala la substance puis revient ers mon visage pour m'embrasser sensuellement. Il me mit un doigt dans mon vagin, qui d'ailleurs commença à faire des va et vient vite ou lent, puis il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis encore un autre, quand il senti que j'étais prête, il mit son sexe a mon entré puis ...

-*ouvre la porte* non mais vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire son ici... Dit une voix indignée

-Ino! Mais tu nous a rien dit alors on croyait qu'on pouvait... Dis-je en me faisant couper

-Oui bah non pas de sa chez moi Dit-elle énerver mais amusé en même temps

Je remarquai que Gaara regarder Ino avec un regard de tueur, donc je l'embrassai au cou et lui chuchota de ne pas faire se regard là car je n'aimais pas qu'on regard mes amies comme sa..., il s'excusa.

-Désolé, tkt c'est bon maintenant on le fera pas... on va se contenter des préliminaire, on peut sa au moins? Demande t-il un peu énerver

-Oui la par contre il y a pas de problème *rit* bon bah bonne nuit Dti-elle en fermant la porte

-Je te jure celle-là dit-je en riant doucement

-*par sur le côté, frustré* ...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri?

-Rien dit-il en se retournant dos a moi

-*lui caresse le dos et me colle a lui* t'es frustré?

-je ne vais pas te mentir .. Oui Me dit-il en soupirant

-Alors *voix sensuelle* j'ai se qui faut

Je le met sur le dos au matelas, me met dessus, je l'embrasse sensuellement puis va a son cou jusqu'à son sexe, je vais sur le contour sauf sur le fruit défendu, puis embrasse son pénis, je l'entendis gémir d'une voix rauque, je le prit de ma main en fessant des va et vient puis le met dans ma bouche en faisant des va et vient, plus je l'entendis gémir plus j'avais envie de continuer, alors c'est ce que je fis... je continuer j'allais vite puis lentement pour que sa lui procure plus de plaisir et qu'il apprécie la torture...

-Ahh *gémit* Yuri.. Ahh *a du mal parler* a.. Arrête

Je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, je sais qu'il va jouir et bien se sera dans ma bouche comme sa je saurais quel gout sa a ...

-Ahhh *joui*

J'avalai la semence... sa un gout bizarre, pas si amer que sa, je souri a mon homme puis on s'embrassa... je me lasserais jamais de l'embrasser...

-Bon il faut qu'on soit en plaine forme demain ... aller dort *m'embrasse*

-d'accord *sourit heureuse* bonne nuit

-bonne nuit Me dit-il en souriant

Après sa, quelque mois plus tard je fis ma première fois avec Gaara, les autres couples était épanouie mais vous savait pas la meilleurs? Il s'agit de mon frère c'est un véritable cachotier mais sa vous le saurez prochainement *sourit tout en faisant un clin d'œil*


End file.
